Lets turn this world upside down! Ch 1
by shadow346437
Summary: Two insane girls get sent into the naruto world. Will they becone ninja? Will they be on the good or bad side? Will they have the whole ninja world bowing to their feet? Find out now!
1. ch1 yo itachi

Alex yawned. Why did i have to stay up all night watching the new episodes of naruto? school started in a hour and i was guaranteed to fall asleep in the middle of class with no sleep! Geez and i get yelled at enough by the teachers! I sighed. Should i finish this episode or quit and get at least an hour of sleep? grr... i decided it was too good to stop but all of a sudden it froze. What the heck? I want at least a few minutes of sleep thank you! i was growing irritated quickly. That was until i saw itachi. Oh em gee. My eyes widened and i couldnt say a word. If you saw a naruto character appear on you screen and start talking to you how would you react? especially if hes one of the three you consider your idols. 1. gaara, panda-kun 2 dei-dei 3. itachi

'hello Alex ' He gave that famous uchiha smirk at seeing me so shocked.

'Uh... yo itachi...? ' i said and asked at the same time confused.

This just makes him chuckle softly and say ' hm i have a proposal for you '

'What kind of proposal? ' i asked. Why would itachi just suddenly show up and say ' i have a proposal ' and know my name? how? was he a stalker? i scratched out that thought. My. idol. is. not. a. stalker.

' Ill let you go to kohona in exchange for joining team seven and meeting my brother ' Itachi offered but i knew something was up with that deal...why would itachi offer to take me to kohona for free? it just doesnt make sense. but still i can meet naruto and deidara! and play mind games with sasgay, yes i know i said sasgay, i hate that dude, and use shikamaru as my pillow. What? he looks comfy and barely moves.

I agree with a nod and soon itachi does a jutsu ive never seen before and a vortex appears threatening to suck me into it. My eyes widen try to get out of my chair but im soon sucked in.

When im halfway through itachi calls out ' Oh and you have to kiss sasuke to stay otherwise you'll be sent back! '.

'What! why didnt you tell me this before! '

' i forgot ' He said noncaring.

'Itachiiiii! ' I yell back angrily. Some warning next time...

Once im out of hearing range itachi says with a smirk ' Just kidding but lets see how you deal with this girl, brother... '

-Ayame's pov -

I was chatting with my 'twin ' from several states away, Alex. When all of a sudden alex goes quiet.

_'_** Alex? you there? ' **I waited and got no response so i sighed boredly. I had nothing to do except talk to my twin today but she decides to be away from computer now? wait... she never goes without telling me... i pondered this and had not even notice itachi appear on my screen.

'hn ' he says at last to get my attention.

' sup?' i said noncaring

'Dont you find it a bit strange im in your room? ' Itachi asked confused but not letting it show.

'Well... sorta... can i help you? ' still sounding noncaring.

' yes i have a proposition for you ' He was mildly confused still but offered it anyways.

'and that is? '

' you can choose any place in what you call the 'naruverse' ill open up a vortex to take you there and yes its free ' itachi proposed looking over at the noncaring girl.

I glanced at him warily, ' what the catch?'

' no catch ' She studied his eyes but found no sign of a lie.

I was still confused. Itachi barely knew me. 'Okay why would you do this for me? we just met '

'I was bored ' His statement didnt even puzzle me.

'Oh ', Ayame shrugged, ' Okay then. Well, is that all? '

Itachi was sorta weirded out but at the same time intrigued by this girl and knew it was pointless to say anything more. He just shook his head and did the hand signs for the jutsu and soon a vortex was coming out of her laptop.

' Think about the place you wanna go and you'll go there, ' Itachi explained.

My choice? akatsuki duh. Where else can you meet a plant man with multiple personalites and a fish man with a sword?

I stared at the vortex as it swirled around my laptop.

Then i wondered if Zetsu would eat me... Probally best to stay away from him... mental not to self : avoid Zetsu.

The portal sucked me in and i saw itachi smirking on the other side.

XxXxX

Hey! thanks for reading! ive been wondering can some of you readers message me and tell me if im a good writer? or anything that needs improvement. Oh ya and you can message me scenes to put in! I got ch. 2 written and 3 halfway done just gotta put them up so be patient. And if your a fan of my tmmtod crazy edition! then you'll be happy to know were making a new chapter at the moment! enjoy!


	2. Ch2 naruto and his ramen obcession

Before i got to say anymore 'things' about Itachi, I heard a yell in the distance.

" NARUTO! GET BACK HERE AND PAY FOR THAT RAMEN! ", The dude who shouted this was obviously fuming.

Naruto, like the anime character? It worked? I stood up but was soon knocked down to the ground again by a yellow blur.

" What the fudge? ", I groaned rubbing my aching butt which i fell on twice. I finally decided to look up and see who i had to pulverize for making me fall down once again just to see the familiar blonde himself looking down at me with worried eyes.

After i got up and seeing that i was okay, he yelled, " Sorry!" and tried to escape only to have his arm grabbed by me.

" Whats wrong?" I asked guessing the answer.

" I cant pay for the ramen! " Naruto exclaimed panicing since the ramen maker was getting closer yelling 'Naruto! '. My guess was right and if you didnt guess the person was naruto i will pray for you...

I rolled my eyes. He probally ordered ten bowls of ramen in a row and couldnt pay for it like in the anime. I resisted the urge to facepalm.

" Come on " I took his arm and pulled him towards the ramen maker with him struggling all the way. He did not just do that! He did not just try to bite me! At that point my anger got so great that i was practically dragging him.

" NO! HE'LL KILL ME AND USE MY BONES AS TOOTHPICKS! " Naruto yelled still struggling but not as bad as before the 'biting incident'. What an overactive imagination...

He calmed down after seeing me hand money to the ramen maker. Apparentally during the trip, the money i had in my jean's pocket turned into the currency they use in kohona. Who would have guessed?

" Is this enough? " I asked the ramen maker with a smile. Get on his good side and he may give me free ramen on the house... He nodded counting the money then turned to give me a smile before going back inside. Woohoo! Im on my way to free ramen! YAY FREE RAMEN! Er...I mean a valuable friendship... Ya that's it...

I finally knocked out of my ramen daydreams to see naruto staring at me like i was a god.

" Um... Naruto...? ", I asked looking at him confuzzled. What was going through that boy's head now?

All of a sudden naruto started shouting ' Aha! I knew you were an angel! How else would you know my name? Are you here to help me with my mission to eat 1,000,000 bowls of ramen! ". His eyes were sparkling like lee's when he mentions ' youth! ' and it was starting to creep me out... Besides, how much can this boy eat!

" You got it all wrong, Naruto "

" See! you are! How else would you know my name? " Naruto exclaimed completely refusing to believe i wasnt a angel.

" Naruto! The guy was shouting your name so loud suna could hear it! " I yelled irritated. Why couldn't he just listen?

" Oh yea... " He rubbed the back of his head sheepishly.

He really did remind me of a fox. This was going to be more entertaining than i thought.

I just now noticed i never told him my name in all of the chaos, " Im alex "

" Well since all of suna apparentally knows my name now i guess i dont have to say it again " Naruto grinned.

His face then took on a puzzled expression, ' Are you new to kohona? Ive never seen you here before "

" You could say that... " I said sweatdropping. How the heck was i supposed to explain that Itachi just randomly coming into my room, offering the deal, and then teleporting me to the naruverse leading me to my doom. Ya i hate sasuke that much and come to think of it, that was stalkerish of Itachi.

" Thats so cool, Dattebayo! Which village? " ,Naruto yelled enthusiastically.

" I travel around alot so none really " I was glad i could make up a lie so fast and luckily, naruto bought the lie.

" Ive lived here my whole life ", He said grinning.

A minute later he added, " So you dont know anyone here? "

I pleaded in my mind. Please dont suggest what i think your going to suggest... I still shook my head.

Naruto gave me a big grin while suggesting what i feared, ' Then ill introduce you to everyone! Lets start with... "

He thought for a moment with his thumb on his chin. Please say hinata! PLEASE say hinata!

" Sasgay! " He shouted still grinning. There it goes... My only hope... Crap... Does karma hate me? Why? Ive never done anything to you.

He grabbed my hand but i didnt notice as i rambled in my head about my impending doom and thinking one thing, im so gonna kill Itachi.

We arrived to my doom aka the training grounds just in time to watch sasuke mercilessly fling a shuriken and hit a training dumby with enough force to make half its contents pour out. A perfect bullseye, at that.

I was mesmerised for a moment before realising this was the ice king himself! My glare intensified by one hundred percent. Sasuke was going DOWN after this, him and his older brother too.

"Hey Sasuke! i want you to meet Alex! ", Naruto yelled at him. This got the ice king's attention but after a moment he looked uninterested.

" Hn " was all Sasuke said. How rude!

Im going to hate myself for this... I took a few steps forward and the next thing i knew i had kissed sasuke. I heard naruto gasp and i could almost hear itachi chuckling in the background...


	3. Ch3 fantasy moment with deidara

~ Ayame POV ~

" Ow... " I mumbled, somehow on a treebranch. I was so going to kill the person who chose the landing spots. Unfortunately i may not be able to do that, because at that mometn the branch snapped and i was sent spiraling towards the ground.

10...

9...

8...

7...

6...

5...

4...

3...

2...

1...

I put my hands out and squeezed my eyes shut bracing for the ground, but it never came. I reluctantly opened my eyes just incase i just counted wrong, to find Deidara staring me in the eyes.

"You okay, un? ", Deidara asked concerned. His face was only inches from mine... My heart thudded in my chest. I came to my senses long enough to see that he was jumping from tree to tree carrying me in his arms. I completely snapped out of my daydreams when i saw the entrance to the akatsuki base, like in the anime.

" Ya but where are we going? ", I asked. As if i didnt already know! Were were going ot the akatsuki base! I know i should be worried but im going to meet the akatsuki! Who wouldnt think thats epic?

" Leader-same has given us orders to bring anyone found near the akatsuki base to him, un " He glanced at me, obviously worried for my safety but he has no choice but to bring me in. There are severe consequences for disobeying pein.

We reached the entrance and he finally put me down. I felt a little disappointed but that would soon be solved.

" Kay ", I said with a grin. Deidara made a ' wtf ' face. Why do i cause people to do that so often? Here i am, about to go in a S- rank criminal base with a grin on my face. What's so weird about that? Its definetely wtf face worthy, right? Why does the base have to be underground? Well... it does make it more epic...

As we walked through the base we passed itachi. Revenge time for the landing.

"Yo Ita-kun! " I said grinning and laughing on the inside even though he was going to kill me once this got around the base... Oh well... i can always use tobi as a shield. Ya, thats a good idea. Revenge is sweet...

" Ita-kun?" , Deidara burst out laughing using the wall as support. Itachi gave us both death glares but it was worth it.

Two thoughts were running through itachi's mind, ' why did i choose her to come here?' and ' Just wait till i get you alone, brat... the mangekyou sharigan isnt just for show, you know...' and while he was imagining this, she was oblivious to his thoughts and was laughing along with deidara.

" Wait till the rest of the base hears this! " Deidara chuckled and now itachi was imagining BOTH of them being under his sharigan's affect...

We finally reached pein's office. Itachi gave one last glare before retreating down the hallway. Did the nickname bother him that much? Oh well...

As deidara closed the door, I finally got a good glimpse of pein's office. There he was. Pein was sitting in a boss man's chair with a scowl on his face and i couldnt help from thinking ' oh crap '. Oh and that i forgot he was so emo...


	4. ch4 DO YOU LIKE HINATA?

"Great, another fangirl ", Sasuke spat out in disgust.

"I resent that! I wouldn't be your fangirl even if you paid me a million of kohona currency!", I looked at him disgusted. Him? No chance. Anyone else…. Maybe….. Dang, I can almost hear my twin in the background yelling, " Gaara and deidara fangirl! I grimaced at the thought. I wouldn't and never would be a fangirl.

"Really, then why did you kiss me?", Sasuke said in a know it all voice while smirking. Smart ass…..

Meanwhile Naruto was standing there mouth wide open, mind fucked. Hehehe…. Yeah I said it.

"I heard kissing an emo dude made black rainbows form down in the sky which leads you to a dark lord which I must vanquish in order to obtain the magical emo crystal which grants you ultimatum power, a thousand wishes, a black unicorn, and for some weird reason, a cheese burger with a side of fries" I said in the most serious voice I could muster which for me is like someone announcing a war, mega serious.

Mmm….. Cheeseburgers…. I haven't had one in forever…. Aka 2 hours.

"Is this girl on crack or something...? ", Sasuke wondered to himself. Too bad I heard.

"Im not on anything! Ive been sober for the last twenty four hours! " I exclaimed in protest.

"Twenty four hours? , Sasuke asked wide-eyed.

" Well there was that one incident involving a cat, my friends house, and some wine", I mumbled quietly.

" ... I don't want to know..." Sasuke said finally.

"Yo naruto can we move this welcome train along? If i stay too long around the emo king his emoness will rub off on me "

The mindfucked boy who had been stuttering incoherent words with his mouth wide open nodded but still kept his mouth wide.

"Close your mouth, you'll catch flies ", I said rolling my eyes.

The blonde hyperactive ninja obeyed and allowed me to lead him to the hyugga estate not even questioning how i knew where it was.

Do you think I scarred him a little too much? Oh well... Too late now.

Somewhere along the line I had let * cough* made naruto take the lead just because I was bored and had no one to annoy.

"Are we there yet? " I asked him impatiently.

"No", Naruto said passing a civilian who looked at me like I grew three heads, wings, and red eyes, which in my opinion, would be epic.

"You sure?" Poor Naruto had to be my victim of the day.

" Postive " Naruto asked sighing before letting his attention be taken by two squirrels fighting over a nut. Nooo! This just wouldn't do!

I poked his head multiple times to get his attention.

Poke.

Poke.

Poke.

"What is it?", Naruto asked looking at me finally.

"…" Silence.

"Huh?"

"…..Do you like Hinata-chan?" I finally got out. The moment all the naruhina fangirls have been waiting for…

Drum roll…

" Wha-t a-re you t-alking ab-o-ut?" His whole face was as red as hinata's.

"Good job there meh bucko you managed to get one small word out without stuttering", I said rolling my eyes, "You heard me. . Like. Hinata?"

"Of c-ou-rse n-ot!"

"Then why are you blushing?"

"It's from embarrassment!"

"Oh? So you wouldn't mind me telling Hinata the news?"

"No don't tell her!"

"I KNEW IT!"

"You got it all wrong!" Naruto exclaimed before going quiet. Awkward moment….

"I like someone else…." Naruto was blushing to the extreme now.

"oooh who?"

"…"

"Well?" I was getting impatient after all naruhina was one of my favorite pairings. They are so cute together!

"Sakura" I could have facepalmed. Of course. The pink fangirl who obsesses WAY too much over a emo dude, sakura.

"Well were here", Naruto said escaping my wrath for a few more moments.

In front of me stood a huge manor sized home big enough to house at least 20 people. I'd get lost in there easily…. What are we waiting for then?

"Who is she?" A guard asked Naruto. Whoa cool! The hyuugas have guards! I want oneee! It was then I noticed the mark of the branch family engraved on his forehead. Poor guy….

"A friend of mine, she's new to Kohona", Naruto explained to the guard while grinning at me.

"Well alright, she can come in as long as she doesn't make as much trouble as you. Remember last time?", The guard shuddered visibly. I could tell he was reliving the event in his head, probably a prank gone horribly wrong. Or right. Either way I could tell it was scarring.

I grinned and rubbed Naruto's head messing up his hair.

"Don't worry, no one makes as much trouble as Naruto", I grinned happily as if it was a good thing.

"Hey! Look what you did! Now my hair is all messed up!" Naruto glared at me but I could tell it was as playful as usual.

"…. It's not as if you brush it to begin with…."

"Good point"

We both laughed like old friends and entered the gates.

Here I come Hinata!


	5. author's note!

author's note!

Yo people! if your wondering where that next chappy is, im waiting on my twin to give it to me ( she wanted to write her own chapter for her character ). All i know is it involves ponies and pein! ( how that turned out or even came to be i have NO clue... )

Anyone love naruto? Im making a chunnin exam/ dating sim naruto game and putting it on my on my deviant art! ( shadow34698, look me up :P ) Check it out please? I have a demo on my deviantart. It took hours just to get the little that i have DX So far i only got the beginning scenes and a funny orochimaru scene but im working currently on the room and closet. If ya like it then tell me! or give me suggestions to make it great! heck even tell me the characters that are your faves so i can add them! ( do you people want orochimaru or kabuto cuz i was thinking of whether or not to add them, mainly orochimaru, hes a creepeerrrr ) Fave jutsus? naruto weapons, like shurikens, swords, kunai, or just random things things you want them to say/ scenes that you want me to do. I'd appreciate it considering its my first game and these games take a lot more effort than you think ( ive been up for hourssss im starting to figure out why pacthesis' logo is a cup of coffee, i could really use some and i don't even drink coffee! )

I hate when people don't review or comment because then the people dont feel the loveee - sad face- ( can you tell im out of it? xD )anywho cya around in the next chappy!~ ponies for pein!


End file.
